


{1:19 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, dw chenle luvs you, i just love him sm, that game doesn’t know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: petalTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/You
Kudos: 3





	{1:19 pm}

_He loves me, he loves me not_. You watched each velvety petal flutter to the ground, the words swimming in your head. _He loves me, he loves me not._

You hesitated on the last petal, knowing what it was going to be even before you picked it.

You dropped the bare stem on the ground, wiping your hands on your jeans and looking out at the park that lay below. _He loves me not._

“Babe! Grab your ice cream before it melts.” 

Your head swiveled in the direction of Chenle’s raised voice, a smile automatically gracing your features. His eyes were concentrated on the dripping cones he held in each hand, melting under the summer sun.

“Coming!” you called back, pushing yourself off the ground to trot up to him, taking your cone from his hand and returning a kiss to his cheek. _He loves me not._ What does a child’s game know, after all?


End file.
